


Noah Puckerman and The Lost City of Gold

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: 1940s, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Closeted Character, Crossover, Indiana Jones Fusion, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mystery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman is a boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Thanks to a lot of hard work and effort, Noah is accepted to the prestigious Barnett College where the great Indiana Jones is teaching. With the dream of becoming a archaeologist, Noah works hard to become the first freshman to be accepted into Professor Jones’ internship program. There are, however, that stand in Noah’s way.</p><p>There is a mysterious thief that been stealing precious antiquities from museums and a handsome boy named Finn who has stolen Noah’s heart. When he learns the two are one in the same, Noah will have to choose during a dig in South America. Will Noah help Finn steal the lost treasure of El Dorado or is there something more to Finn Hudson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah Puckerman and The Lost City of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Gleennui for my awesome mix and for pointing some of the historical inaccuracies. Also thank you to my beta, Saraste, who looked this over even though she was battling a bad cold.

 

[Fan Mix and Graphics by Gleennui](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FuckurtBigBang2015/works/5362109)

 

   

 

 

 

_**May 1945** _

 

In a place like Lima, Ohio, Noah Puckerman knew he would always be the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. With a father who had left his mother for another woman when he was only a baby, Noah was raised by his single mother in the poorest of neighborhoods, which was unheard of in the 1940s. That, coupled with the fact that his family was part of a small population of Jews that had made Lima their home, Noah wasn’t the most popular kid at William McKinley High School. Which was a blessing in disguise — had Noah been part of the upper echelons of the school’s hierarchy, he would have barely graduated, much less applied to an Ivy League College like Barnett College.  

 

Ever since he had read about Professor Jones and his adventures with the Cross of Coronado and the Horned Statue from Atlantis, Noah had wanted to an archaeologist. His dream had always been to become a student of the great Indiana Jones but in order to do so, he had to make sure that he did well in school. So in his freshman year at McKinley, Noah spent most of of time studying — occasionally taking a break on the weekend to hang out with a couple of friends he had made in junior high. Thankfully, four years of hard work and dedication had finally paid off. Not only was Noah about to graduate at the top of his class but he was currently holding an acceptance letter to Barnett College.  

 

Only after he had read it several times to make sure it wasn’t some sort of mistake, Noah went into the kitchen to show the letter to his mother. After a long shift at Lima General Hospital, Tamara Puckerman was making some matzo ball soup and Kashe varnishkes over a hot stove.  She was putting more salt into the soup when Noah said with excitement, as he handed the letter over to Tamara.

“Look mom.”

“Mazel tov, Noah, I knew you would get in but how are we going to pay for this?” Tamara asked worriedly after her initial burst of happiness.  As much as she wanted her son to have a good education, she just couldn’t afford an expensive place like Barnett College.  

“They’re giving me an academic scholarship.  The school will be paying for everything including room and board.  If I need some extra cash I can work in town or on campus.”

“Is archaeology something you really want to do, Noah?”

“Yes, more than anything in the world.”

“Then go — follow your dream.  Just promise me one thing, Noah.”

“Anything mama.”

“You’ll call your poor mother while you're away at your fancy college.”

“I promise, mama,” Noah said before kissing her on the cheek.

“You’re such a good boy, now go set the table — dinner is ready.”

Once Noah was gone, Tamara dabbed around her eyes where tears had begun to fall before ladling the soup into some bowls.  Although she was proud of Noah’s accomplishments, Tamara knew that she would miss her son while he was away at college.  Since her cheating husband had left them, Noah had worked really hard to prove to everyone that he wasn’t his father.   Not that Noah would ever be like Ezekiel — a man who cared more about his mistress than his own family.  Noah’s father  would never see the man that Noah had turned out to be.  

 

Perhaps, it was better that Ezekiel left when he died.  After all,  a womanizing high school dropout wouldn’t have been a very good role model for Tamara’s son.  Without his influence, Noah was graduating from William McKinley High School as the Valedictorian of the Class of 1945.  

 

_**June 1945** _

 

Once the school year was over, Noah went to work as a soda jerk at the local drugstore for 25¢  an hour.  It wasn’t a lot, only as much as it would cost to play six songs on jukebox for a six hour day, but at least he would have some money saved before driving to Fairfield, New York.   A trip, that he couldn’t wait to take.  As much as Noah would miss his mother, he was excited about the upcoming semester.

 

As an incoming freshman, Noah hadn’t expected to have Professor Jones as a teacher until he was at least a junior.  Happily, he had been proven wrong when he received his schedule in the mail.  Two of the classes that he would betaking towards his major (Archaeology 101 and Hieroglyphics 101) were both being taught by Professor. Jones.  Noah just hoped that he would be able to impress his professor once he got into the classroom.  

 

Besides working, Noah would spend his time at the library.  Reading every book he could on ancient civilizations, Noah wondered what it would be like to work with the legendary Indiana Jones.  He knew from the different articles Professor Jones wrote that the professor often took his top six students with him to do some field work.  Last year, the professor had taken them to Egypt where the Library of Alexandria once stood. Even though they didn’t find anything, Noah couldn’t help but feel envious of those six lucky students.   Although most of the spots went juniors or seniors, Noah would make sure that this year he would going with Professor Jones on one of his many expeditions.  First, however, he had to get to Fairfield and he couldn’t do that until he fixed up the motorcycle he had found at the local junk yard which was to be his ride.  

 

_**August 1945** _

 

After a nine hour trip on a motorcycle that had broken down twice, Noah finally made it to Fairfield.  Dusty and tired, he parked his bike before looking for his dorm room.  Unfortunately, Noah hadn’t been able to find Gertrude Bell Hall right away.  He had gotten lost a few times before asking an older student where his dorm room was.  After another student had pointed him in the right direction, Noah began to walk towards a large building which stood not too far from Hamilton Hall, which housed the archaeology department.  

 

Passing it slowly, Noah gazed at the building in awe.  Four years of hard worked had led Noah here and there was nothing that would stop him from pursuing his dream.  Once he was done looking at it, Noah made his way towards Gertrude Bell Hall.  Built in 1939, it was one of the newest dorms on campus — most of the incoming freshmen would be staying there for the semester.    

 

Gripping his suitcase tightly, Noah made his way into Gertrude Bell Hall.   Locating the stairs that led to the upper levels of the massive building, Noah climbed them up to the fourth floor.  Afterwards, he placed his suitcase on the floor and took his acceptance letter out of his back pocket. Taking a glance at the paragraph about where he would be staying, Noah saw that he would be staying in room 408.  

 

Once he had memorized the numbers, he picked up his suitcase and slowly walked down the hallway — glancing at room numbers along the way.  Finally, he reached his dorm room which stood at the end of the hall.  Taking a deep breath, Noah hesitated for a moment before trying the doorknob — it was locked.  Frustrated, Noah knocked loudly on the door.  

“Coming,” said a muffled voice on the other side.

After a couple of minutes a guy wearing only a towel answered the door.  Blushing, Noah diverted his eyes towards the ground.  He gathered his composure before introducing himself to his scantily clad roommate.   “Hi, I’m Noah Puckerman…”

“Elliott Gilbert. Sorry for the my appearance, the residential advisor said you wouldn’t be arriving until tonight.”

“I was lucky — I didn’t hit that much traffic. Can I come in?”  Noah asked politely.  

“Tell you what, you go put your stuff away and I will go get dressed in the bathroom,”  Elliott said, stepping aside to let Noah into the room.  

Once he was inside, Noah claimed the bed that wasn’t already taken.    Putting his suitcase on it, Noah began to unpacked as Elliott, still only wearing a towel, grabbed a few of his things  before he slipped out of the room and going into the hallway.   By the time Noah had everything put away, Elliott had reappeared with some clothes on.  

Sitting down on the bed on the left hand side of the room, Elliott asked; “So where are you from?”

“Lima, Ohio,”  Noah said. “I’m here on scholarship.”

“Me too, except Brooklyn and not Ohio. I’m glad you’re not one of those legacy types — they can get a little full of themselves.   Have you decided on a major yet?”

“I’m studying Archaeology,”  Noah said.  What about you?”

“Acting, I’m hoping to be the next Clark Gable.  Anyway, this might interest you if you're going to be studying under the great Professor Jones,” Elliott said, handing Noah the newspaper.Looking at the front page, Noah read. **“Time Lord Thief Steals The Dagger of Sinan and Ankh of Osiris From The National Museum.”**

 

He couldn’t believe it — how could someone do something like that?  Sure, Noah had heard of archaeologists who sought fortune over fame.  They sold antiquities to the highest bidder instead of giving them over to the museums. Noah didn’t understand what would possessed someone to take something so sacred just to have some money in their pockets.  He knew what it was like growing up with barely enough money to survive and even then Noah wouldn’t take something that didn’t belong to him.  

 

Professor Jones had worked hard to obtain the lost treasures that held the histories of ancient civilizations and now some had taken them for their own gain.   Putting the newspaper down, Noah wondered if Professor Jones would be talking about the theft once classes started next Monday.  

 

_**The Friday Before Classes Are About To Begin…** _

 

Over the next week, Elliott introduced Noah to a couple of guys he knew on campus.  All of them were from different parts of the country and they also lived on the fourth floor of the Gertrude Bell Hall.  Elliott, who had gotten to Fairfield two days earlier than Noah, had spent his time getting to know the students on their floor.  Apparently his friendliness had ended up benefiting Noah  because that Friday, Dave, Thad and Sebastian had invited Elliott and Noah to go to Manhattan with them.

 

Wanting one night of fun after years of studying and late nights at home, Noah agreed to go.   He had only been to Cleveland before to visit his Nana so Noah was excited to see New York City in all its glory.   After a three hour and thirty minute journey in Elliott’s car they had arrived in the big city.  Following the other six boys closely, Noah walked into a building that housed an Yiddish theater.  He was about to question why they decided to go a theater while they could go frequent one of the many bars in Greenwich Village that Elliott always spoke about.

 

Noah’s question was answered when his friend walked past the abandoned lobby and went down a staircase.    Going after them, Noah was plunged into the darkness surrounding the stairs until he heard music and laughter.  He followed those sounds until he reached a bar filled with men and women.  Some were drinking while others were dancing with each other.   Then over by the bar two men began to kiss — shocked Noah was about to bolt towards the stairs.  

 

Seeing his friend’s face turn pale, Elliott asked: “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Noah lied.

He was determined to stay and have a good time.  Even if the place had brought up feelings Noah wanted to forget.

 

_**August 1941** _

 

_Noah and his mother had just moved from Cincinnati to Lima the summer before freshman year of high school was about to begin.  Ezekiel had just left them and Tamara had decided to move closer to her mother.  Scraping by with her meager nurse’s salary, she was able to rent an apartment in the sketchier side of town.  Although Tamara hadn’t wanted to raise her son in that kind of environment, she didn’t have any other choice._

_Noah, unaware of his mother’s struggles, was excited to be starting a new school.   The kids at William McKinley High School wouldn’t know anything about his father.  Hopefully, Noah wouldn’t get erections in the locker room like he did in his old school.  Thankfully, none of the students had caught onto the fact that he gotten a stiffy every time he saw Dean Winchester change._

_No, here he could forget all about his attraction to boys and date a nice girl.  Except by the time Noah started to get changed in the locker room, his little problem reappeared when he looked at  the captain of the football team. It was in that moment that Noah knew there was no escaping the fact that he was gay._

 

_**August 1945** _

 

Now here he was in a room filled with gay men and women, a sight that Noah never thought he would see in his lifetime.  Still, there was something that held Noah back from joining his friends.  Thinking that he might need a bit of liquid courage, Noah walked over to the bar while Elliott pulled Sebastian onto the dance floor to dance.  Thad and Dave, however, had decided to follow Noah — they wanted a drink before attempting to dance.

 

By the fifth drink Thad and Dave were making out with each other while Noah was still nursing his first drink.   He sipped at his rum and coke when a tall, handsome gentleman tapped him on the shoulder.

“Is this seat taken?”  The strange asked, gesturing to the seat next to Noah.

“No,” Noah said, downing his drink in one gulp.

“Can I buy you another one….”

“Noah Puckerman.”

“Finn Hudson,” the handsome man said before waving the bartender over.

 

When the bartender was done pouring drinks for the couple of next to them, Finn ordered some scotch for himself and another rum and coke for Noah.  As the bartender went to fix them their drinks, Noah tried to talk himself out of leaving the club.  Finn seemed to be interested in him — not that it mattered.  Noah still felt a little unsure about the whole situation, he was completely out of depth when it came to flirting.  In fact, Noah was kind of surprised that Finn, who could have anyone he wanted, had approached him.  What did a handsome guy like Finn wanted with a poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks?  Noah wasn’t deluded enough to think that he would be handsome enough for someone like Finn. So why him?

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing in a dump like this?”  Finn asked, starling Noah out of this thoughts.

“I came here with a couple of friends,”  a blushing Noah replied.

“Remind me to thank them later,”  Finn said with a smile.  “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Sure.”

 

After Noah finished putting his glass onto the bar, Finn led him to the dance floor.  As the band began to play, Finn held Noah close.  Nothing, had ever felt this good to Noah; not even graduating at the top of his class. In Finn’s arms, it finally clicked for Noah — being gay couldn’t be wrong, not when being with Finn felt so right.  For the rest of the night, Noah only danced with Finn.  Noah had lost all track of time when Elliot tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Dave, Thad and Sebastian want to go home.  Are you ready to go?”  Elliott asked.  

“What time is it?”  Noah asked.

“It’s almost one.”

 

Although it was late, Noah didn’t want to leave.  Finn was someone that Noah wanted to get to know more yet he knew he had to go back to the dorm.  Still there was apart of Noah that hoped that he would be able to see Finn again — the whole situation seemed impossible to Noah in that moment.  With Finn living in the city and Noah living upstate, he doubted that things could work out. Yet there was apart of Noah that didn’t want to give up what he was feeling for Finn.  It had taken Noah so long to finally admit that he liked men — he couldn’t give up the possibility of love because of an impossibility.

 

“Yes, just give me a few minutes,” Noah said before pulling Finn towards the hallway of the Yiddish Theater.

“It was nice meeting you Finn.

“It was nice meeting you too, Noah.  I would really like to see you again.”

“I don’t know when we’ll be able to make it back to the city.  Classes starts on Monday and I have to put my focus on my studies.”

“Where are you going?”  Finn asked.

“Barnett College — it’s three hours away from here,” Noah replied.

“We could write each other and if you’re still interested, we can get together during winter break.  Just give me your address and I will give you mine,” Finn said, pulling out a cocktail napkin and two pens.

 

Ripping it in half,  Finn handed the items over to Noah, he jotted down his address and dorm room number.  Once he was finished, Noah exchanged addresses with Finn.  Smiling Finn stashed it into his pants pocket before kissing Noah passionately on the lips.

 

“I can’t wait to hear from you, Noah Puckerman,”  Finn said.

“I’ll write you soon,” he replied, reluctantly pulling away.

“Are you ready to go Noah?” Elliott asked as he waited by the stairs.

“Coming,” Noah replied as walked towards his friend.

 

As they left the club together, Noah looked over his shoulder at Finn and said, “Bye.”

 

After taking one last look at Finn, Noah and his friends made their way back to Elliott’s car.  Tired or drunk in Dave and Thad’s case, they slept as Elliott made the three hour trip back to campus.  Once they got back, Elliot shook them awake before they wearily walked back to their dorm rooms.  After a quick goodnight to Thad, Dave, and Sebastian, Elliott and Noah went into their room and locked the door behind them.  

 

That night, Noah laid wide awake in his bed — sleep seemed to be elusive for him.  He couldn’t stop thinking of Finn.  Unable to relax, Noah reached into his sweatpants and wrapped his right hand around his cock.  Slowly, Noah stroked it up and down his length.  Licking his lips, he thought about Finn naked.  All he had to do is picture Finn’s smile and Noah was gone.  Breathlessly he came before going to the bathroom to clean up.  After he was done showering, Noah got back into his bed and finally fell asleep.  

 

By the time Monday had come, Noah had already mailed his first letter to Finn.  Yet hearing back from the boy who had caught Noah’s interest wasn’t on his mind at the moment.  Instead Noah was excited to start his first day of classes.  Finally, Noah would get to met the man who had been his hero throughout high school.  After sitting in one of the chairs in the front of the classroom, Noah hoped that he would impress Dr. Jones this semester.   He really wanted that internship.

 

As students began to walk into the classroom, Noah took out a notebook and pen.  He opened it to the first page and waited for the professor to arrive.  After all of the students were seated, Professor Jones entered the classroom.  

 

“Good morning class. I’m Professor Jones.  If you’re not an archaeology major or just plain lazy then you are in the wrong place.  I expect hard work and dedication.  At the end of the semester I will pick six of my students as interns for on a dig in South America during spring break.  Now, I’ve never had a freshman as an intern before but that could always change,” he said before turning his back towards the class.

 

As the professor began to put some notes on the blackboard, Noah neatly copied them down in his notebook.  He was determined to become the first freshman to become Professor Jones’ intern.  So after class when students started to talk about study groups, Noah decided it would be in his best interest to join one.  

 

It took Noah a couple of days to find a group he liked.  While other study group seemed to not care about the material or just goofed off, Mike, Artie, Quinn and Lauren challenged each other and Noah to work harder.  Like Noah, they were determined to go with Professor Jones to South America.  Unfortunately, there were only six slots open for the dig in December.  Usually, internships went to seniors and it seemed almost impossible that Professor Jones would pick someone who was a little green around the gills.

  

_**September 1945** _

 

It was the middle of September and although classes were going well for Noah, he still hadn’t heard from Finn.  He had already written three letters to the address that Finn had given him but every time Noah checked his mailbox the only things he received from his mother.   Maybe Finn had forgotten about him after all or maybe Finn was just being polite and he wasn’t interested in Noah at all.  

 

Not matter how many times Noah told himself that it didn’t matter, he just couldn’t forget about the boy would made his heartbeat wildly that night at the club.  Frustrated, Noah went back to his dorm room.  Laying down on his bed, Noah pulled out his books and began to do his homework.

 

Noah was in the middle of looking up some information he would need for a paper that was due next Friday when he heard a bang.  Looking up from his books, he saw a frowning Elliott.

“Is everything okay?”  Noah asked.

“Fine,” Elliott answered.

 

But Noah could tell by the look on Elliott’s face that something was bothering his friend.  After the club, Dave had taken an interest in Elliott.  In fact, there were times that Noah had to bunk with Sebastian just so the two boys could have some alone time together.  Noah knew that Elliott was falling in love with Dave but their relationship was a dangerous one.  No one could find out that Elliott and Dave were together.  Not only could it mean expulsion but a jail sentence.  Hiding in the closet, however, seemed to be taking it’s toll on Elliott.

 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Noah said.  

“I know.  I am just tired,” Elliott admitted.  “Sometimes I wish I could be like everyone else.”

“There’s nothing wrong with who you are.”

“Then why can’t we have everything they do?  Do you know how much I wish I could introduce Dave to my family or ask him to marry him. How is that fair?”

“It’s not,” Noah said.

 “I love Dave but if I tell anyone outside of our little circle that I’m looking at some jail time.  Why is being in love so wrong, Noah?”

"There is nothing wrong with us, Elliott.  Society is the problem; not us.  Just because they don’t understand it doesn’t make it a crime.”

 “We’re thinking of leaving — we need to go somewhere we’re will be accepted.”

 “Where will you two go?  The war maybe over but you can never be truly out.”

 “I know… I just wish…”

 

Noah knew how Elliott felt; he would love to get married one day.  Unfortunately, until the world decided that homosexuality wasn’t a mental illness, they would have to stay in there closets.  Maybe, one day all that would change but for now Elliott could never be with Dave in the way he truly wanted.  

 

“Me too,” Noah answered, after joining Elliott on his bed.

“So did you hear from Finn?”  Elliott asked, trying to change the subject.

“No.  Maybe it’s better this way.  I don’t have time for a relationship anyway,” Noah said, something that he told himself every time he saw the empty mailbox.

“How are your classes going?”

“Great!  Professor Jones told us that anyone who gets a 95 or higher on the next five exams will be among the finalist to be considered for the internship in December.”

“If you win a slot do you know where you will be going?”

“South America.  That’s all he would tell us.”

“Good luck, Noah.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.   Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

The next day, after staying up until midnight studying and working on his paper, Noah go up with a groan.  Looking over to Elliott’s side of the room, he noticed his best friend was missing.  Since it was Saturday, Noah knew that it was too early for Elliott to get up.  His roommate was not a morning person.

 

Worried, Noah got dressed before making his way to Dave’s dorm room.  Knocking on the door, Noah hoped that he would find Elliott on the other side of the door. After a couple of seconds a half naked David Karofsky answered the door.  Ignoring the annoyed look on his friend’s face, Noah asked, “have you seen Elliott?”

 

“Um… he’s with me.  Sebastian went to the library so we decided to take advantage of his absence.”

“I didn't mean to interrupt.  I didn’t see this morning so I was worried.  You know how Elliott likes his sleep.”

"I know he was a bit upset last night so I told him to come over this morning,” Dave said.

“I’m just glad he’s okay,” Noah replied.

 

Feeling a bit awkward for intruding on Dave and Elliott’s private time, Noah walked back to his room to grab his book bag.  Needing to clear his head a bit, Noah went to check his mailbox before going to the library. Wondering if his mom had sent him cookies again, Noah took his key out of his pocket and opened his mailbox.  Inside was a care package from his mother, an envelope and a newspaper clipping.  After stashing the items away in his book bag, Noah made his way to a quiet corner of the library.  

Opening his mother’s package first, he found a box of chocolate chip cookies and a bit of spending money.  After eating a cookie, Noah looked at the envelope and saw that it was from Finn — finally.  Ripping it open, he began to read what Finn had written him.

 

_Dear Noah,_

_I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write you.  I’ve been very busy on some family business.  Although I can’t go into detail, I can assure you that I had to attend to a very important matter.  Now that I am free of my obligations for awhile, I hope to write you more often as I enjoyed reading your letters.   Before I continue, there is something I must confess.  The night I meet you was my first night at the club.  Even though I’ve been living in the city for years, I’ve never had the courage to go Club 181 prior to our meeting.  I am glad I decided to go because I met you.  I hope this letter is not too late and you’ll decide to write me again._

_Finn_

 

After reading it again. Noah sighed before folding the letter up and place it back in his book bag.  With the promise to write Finn later, Noah pulled out the newspaper article.  The headline read:“ **TIME LORD THIEF STRIKES AGAIN.   THE HOPE DIAMOND WAS STOLEN FROM THE SMITHSONIAN.”**

Noah had to wonder who the thief could be and why was he robbing museums?   The other question on his mind was who had sent him the newspaper article?  The first time Noah had learned about thief, Elliott had shown him another newspaper article.  Assuming that his roommate had left it in his mailbox, Noah placed the item back in his bag before pulling his textbook. Forgetting all about the theft at the Smithsonian, Noah began to study for his exam.  

 

As it grew closer to lunch time, Noah’s stomach began to growl — loudly.  Feeling a bit embarrassed, Noah gathered up his belonging and made his way to the cafeteria.   After getting a hamburger, Noah sat down at an empty table.  Deciding to take a little break from studying, Noah pulled out his notebook and began to write Finn.  

_Dear Finn,_

_I understand completely.  Family always come first for me as well.  So far, I’m enjoying my classes.  Have you ever heard of Indiana Jones?  Who am I kidding, of course you have.  Anyway, Dr. Jones is one of my professors — I’m really lucky that he’s teaching some freshman classes.  I’m a little bit intimated that I learning from the best but that will make me a great archaeologist one day.  Which brings me to why I am working my ass off to get an A in Professor Jones’ classes.  You see every year he chooses six interns to go with him on digs for Winter and Spring breaks.    The problem is that he has never chosen a freshman before._

_So as you might expect, there is a lot of competition for these spots.   A lot of the students in my class could care less about going on a dig with someone as prodigious as Dr. Jones but there four other students who do want those spots.  They’re really smart and I like them but they’re my competition too._

_We’re all fighting for one spot because we’re so sure that the seniors will get the other two.  Yesterday, Professor Jones told us that if anyone gets a 95 or above on the next five exams, might be consider of the position.  So I’ve studying really hard.   Anyway, enough about school.   Tell me more about yourself.  Are you going to college or are you working?_

_I’m glad I met you that night.  Before going to the club, I was a bit confused.  When I was in high school,  I didn’t really pay attention to girls but I thought that was because I cared more about my education.  Back then, I didn’t want to admit that I was gay.  I was too scared —  where I could end up if my mom ever found out._

_I was always glad that by the time I graduated from high school the war was over.  I was afraid that if I were ever to be drafted, that they would find out that I liked men.  It would have been a death sentence both in the army or if I was ever captured by the enemy.  I was so thankful when the end of the war was announced.  It was like a weight lifted off my shoulder.  I couldn’t keep on pretending and get married to some nice Jewish girl .  Since meeting you, however, I know I can’t ignore who I am anymore.  Which is exciting and scary all at the same time.  I know that we always have to live in the closet until the world catches up with us but  dancing with you that night gave me hope._

_Noah_

 

After finishing his letter, Noah placed in his notebook before packing it away in his book bag.  When he was done eating the rest of his hamburger, Noah threw away his garbage before walking back to his dorm room.   He was about to cross the football field when Noah saw Elliott heading towards the cafeteria for lunch.  His roommate looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep.

 

“How are you doing?”

“Okay, Dave told me that you were looking for me this morning,” Elliott said.

“Yeah, I was a bit worried when I didn’t see you in your bed this morning,” Noah answered.

“After last night, I need to see Dave — to tell him that I love him,” Elliott replied.  “What about you did you hear from Finn yet?”

“I got a letter from him this morning along with an article about another robbery.  Did you send it to me?”

“No, I was with Dave all morning,” Elliott answered.  “Maybe it was Thad.  He knows that you’re interested in that stuff and I think he has a bit of a crush on you.”

“Really?  I didn’t notice,” Noah said.

“That’s because you in love with Finn.  Speaking of, we have break coming up in a week for Columbus Day.  I was thinking of going back to the city that weekend.  Do you want to come with me so you can meet up with your boyfriend?”

“Finn isn’t my boyfriend — yet.”

“But you would like him to be.  I know it will be hard what with you living upstate and Finn living in the city but I think you should take the chance.  Anyway, are you going to take me up on my offer?”  Elliott asked.

“As much as I would love to see Finn,  I have to study.”

“Come on, Noah it’s only for day.  Besides it’s a three day weekend which means you’ll have Sunday and Monday to study.”

“Alright, I’ll go but only if we don’t stay out too late,” Noah said.  “I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

 

After waving good-bye to his friend, Noah went back to his dorm room.   Taking out his letter to Finn, Noah wrote: _P.S.  Since Columbus Day is coming up, I’ll be coming to the city with a friend that Saturday.  I was hoping I could meet up with you then._

 

Taking out an envelope from his desk, Noah placed the letter inside.  Once it was sealed and addressed, Noah took it to the tiny post office inside his building.  When he was finished mailing it, Noah went back to his room and began to study again — he was going to ace all of his professors’ exams.

 

Once it was sealed and addressed, Noah took it to the tiny post office inside his building.  When he was finished mailing it, Noah went back to his room and began to study again — he was going to ace all of his professors’ exams.

The day of the test, Noah sat nervously at his desk as Professor Jones put it on each student’s desk. After it was placed on Noah’s desk, he flipped it over and put his name on top of the stack of papers. Scanning the questions on each of the three pages, Noah smiled. Thanks to his intense studying schedule, he knew the material backwards and forwards. 

 

Without a doubt, Noah knew he was going to get an A on his test. Picking up his pen, Noah began to write the answers down on the exam.   Once he was done, he got up from his desk and handed his test over to the professor.  

When he was finished, Noah grabbed his book bag and left the  room.  in two days,they would get their tests back from the professor.  Until then, Noah tried not to think about it.He had other classes he needed to pay attention to if he wanted to keep his scholarship.  Instead he focused on his next class — Math, a class he had to take for a general elective. Unfortunately, it took place in building on the other side of the campus so once Noah got out of his Archaeology 101 class, he had to run across the quad to make it to his Math

class on time.  
  
Today, however, he had finished his t est early so he had enough time to stop off at his mail box before going to class.  Unlocking it with his key, Noah peered inside to find a care package from his mother and an envelope from Finn.  Noah couldn’t help but hope that he would be seeing Finn in two weeks.  Reading the letter, however, would have to wait until Noah’s classes were over.   
  
After a long day, a tired Noah went back to his room.  He was about to take Finn’s letter out of his bag, when he heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, Noah got up from his bed and went to unlock the door.   Sighing, Noah couldn’t believe that Elliott had forgotten his key again. When he opened it, however, it wasn’t Elliott who was  was the one the other side.  There, in his doorway, was Finn.

“I couldn’t wait two week weeks to you again so I decided to drive up here.”

“Don’t you have work or school?”

“I work for my stepfather at his garage so it was pretty easy to ask for a couple of days off.  Since it’s Friday, I figured that you would be free for the weekend.”

“You’re sweet but I have to keep up with my studies.  This internship is really important to me,” Noah said, heart heavy.

“I know, but you deserve some down time. Besides, it’s only three days — what’s the worst thing that could happen?”  
  
There was a part of Noah that wanted to say no but he was done with all his exams. He could really use the break and there was no denying the fact that Finn was adorable.  They had only had one night together in a crowded club and Noah really wanted to get to know Finn some more.  Noah had planned to do that over Columbus Day weekend.  Now that he had the opportunity to spend more time with Finn, Noah couldn’t say no to that. He would, however, have to set down ground rules if Finn was going to stay with him and Elliott for three days.   
  
“You’re right, I could use a couple of days off but I don’t think that you thought this out.  Where are you going to stay?”  Noah asked.

“A small hotel a couple of miles away.  I figured I wouldn’t be allowed to stay in the dorms with you since I am not a student.”  
  
“You aren’t, it’s against the rules and I don’t want to get kicked out of school.  Other than that we can spend as much time together as you want except when I need to study.  As much I like the idea of a break, I can’t let myself fall behind.”   
  
“This is really important to you isn’t it?”   
  
“I’ve been dreaming of becoming an archaeologist ever since I read about Indiana Jones and his adventures,”  Noah said.  “I like you, Finn, but school will always come first for me.”   
  
“Don’t worry, Noah, I understand.  Anyway, is there anywhere I can eat around here, I’m starving. “   
  
“There’s the cafeteria,” Noah said.

“Is the food there any good?”  Finn asked.  
  
“No really but I mostly stay on campus so I don’t know of any good restaurants in town.”   
  
“I saw a nice little diner on my way here, it’s not too far from campus.  Would you like to have dinner with me?”   
  
“I thought you would never ask,” Noah teased.   
  
After looking the door to his dorm room, Noah followed Finn to his care.  Once they were inside and buckled up, Finn drove them to the diner.  As they drove down the darken streets of Fairfield, Noah asked:, “So, you’re a mechanic?”

“Just until, I can save enough money to go back college.  I was an education major before…”

“What happened?”

“Burt, my step-father, couldn’t afford to send me to college anymore once my step-brother got sick,” Finn said.  
  
“Is he going to be okay?   
  
“Kurt is a fighter so I hope so.” Realizing that Finn probably didn’t want to talk about his sick brother anymore, Noah said:, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”   
  
“You didn’t.  I just  don’t like talking about Kurt that much with things as they are.  Our parents met when we young so we grew together.  I tried protecting him but I can’t now — there isn’t anything I can do for my little brother. Anyway, do you have any siblings?”   
  
“No, it’s just me and my mom.  My father left us when I was younger. So it’s been just us for a long time ago.  Can we talk about something else?”   
  
“Okay, what is Indiana Jones like in person?”   
  
“He’s sarcastic, strict, and really good professor.  He doesn’t take shit from anyone .   Professor Jones works us hard because he expects the best out of his students. That’s why I want that internship.”   
  
“I am sure you’ll get it.  You’ve been studying your ass off to make sure you win that spot.”   
  
“That’s doesn’t mean I’ll get it. Professor Jones will only consider freshmen for the position if they get an 95 or higher on all of their exams. We just had one but we won’t get it back until Monday,”  Noah said.   
  
“How do you think you did on it?” Finn asked.   
  
“I have a feeling that I aced it.  If I thought that I flunked, I wouldn’t be here with you.”   
  
Smiling, Finn parked in one of the empty spots in front of the diner.  After getting out of the car, Noah and Finn went inside.  Once they were seated, the two boys ordered their meals.  As they waited for their meals, Finn and Noah continued to talk.  The same spark Noah felt that night he met Finn at the club was still there.  He still wanted this man and fro m the looks of things Finn returned his feelings. For once, Noah decided to forgo studying and enjoy his weekend with Finn.

By Sunday, Noah didn’t want Finn to go back t o New York City.  He also knew that Finn couldn’t stay — not when he had work the next day.  So Noah decided to make the best of his last day with Finn.  After eating out at nice restaurant far from campus  Noah invited Fin n back to his dorm room.  With Elliott staying  over at Dave’s, Noah had the room all to himself.  Locking t he door behind them, Noah kissed Finn passionately on the lips.  

They made out a bit before calling it a night.  As much as Noah wanted Finn, there were too many consequences if they made love in Noah’s dorm room.  His friends, Elliott and Dave had been lucky so far.  So far, no one knew about their relationship.  But if Elliott and Dave were exposed as a couple, they would be thrown out of Barnett, maybe even arrested. So Noah wasn’t about risk the future he was working so hard for. Besides, as much as he wanted Finn, Noah didn’t know that much about him. Sure, they spoke about things like work and family but Noah couldn’t help but think that Finn was hiding something.

 

Noah understood why Finn didn’t want to talk about his brother’s illness but Finn had been vague about the family business he had written about in his first letter.  He knew that whatever Finn had been up to, it had to be something Instead, Finn spent their weekend avoided talking about himself instead he focused on asking Noah about school and his own family. Noah had been an opened book; telling Finn about the father who had left him as a child.  
  
Fin n, however, would only tell hi m bits and pieces about Burt, Kurt, and his mother.  The hesitation on Finn’s part to talk about himself caused Noah to have his doubts.  He knew he was falling in love with Finn but how could Noah be with a man who said so little about himself?  Maybe Noah was getting ahead of himself.  They have only know each other for a couple of weeks so perhaps Finn would feel more comfortable telling Noah more about his family when they got to know each other more.   
  
That didn’t stop Noah from wanting him more.  Columbus Day weekend was approaching and Noah knew that they would be alone together in Finn’s apartment. Perhaps, he would not only get Finn to talk more about himself but they could move their relationship to the next step.  For now Noah was satisfied with a couple of  kisses. There was too much at stake for Noah to give into Finn's advances.

 

So at the end of the weekend, Finn left after promising Noah to write him with details for his weekend visit to New York City.  By the time Monday came Noah was drained and a bit depressed.  He wished that things could be different but Noah wasn’t about throw away his shot on something that might only turn out to be a fling.   Pushing all thoughts of Finn to the back of his mind, Noah sat down in his seat and waited for the results of his first exam.  
  
Unfortunately, Professor Jones liked to make students sweat a little.  So instead of handing back their test in the beginning of class, Professor Jones waited until his lecture was over. As he placed Noah’s exam faced down on his desk, Professor Jones told him said: “See me after class.”  Noah’s stomach began to churn  at those four little words.  Fearing that he had failed the test that he had studied so hard for, Noah slowly turned the paper over.

  
Instead of seeing a low grade, there was a 100 on top of his exam.  If Noah had done so well on his test, then why did Professor Jones want to see him? With a sigh, Noah gathered up his books and papers before making his way the professor’s office.  He waited outside the door until Professor Jones finally arrived.     
  
“Come on in” the professor said, gesturing that Noah should follow him inside the office.

“Would you like to sit down?.”  
  
“No thank you, sir.”   
  
“I asked you here for a reason, Noah.  Now normally, I don’t like to approach my students until later on in the semester but I’ve never had anyone receive a 100 on one of my exams before…”   
  
“I didn’t cheat, sir,” Noah interrupted.   
  
“I know you didn't.  I made everyone a test with different questions to prevent that from happening also know that you pay attention in my classes. I’ve asked your other professors and they say the same thing you’re hard worker.  I know that it’s only the beginning of the semester but if you continue to do well in all of your classes, I’ll make you one of my interns,” Professor Jones said.   
  
“Thank you, sir.”   
  
“Just keep up the good work, Noah.  You need to continue to keep your grades up if you’re going to get that internship,” Professor Jones said.   
  
“I understand, sir.”   
  
“Good, now you should get going before you end up missing your next class,” the professor said.   
  
After leaving Professor Jones’ office, he ran across campus and into the building that held some of his general elective classes.  That d ay, Noah ate something before going back his dorm room.  He had some studying to do.   
  
                                                

 _ **October 1945** _  
  
By the time Columbus Day weekend came, Noah was ready for a break.  He had been working really hard to prove that his 100 on the exam wasn’t some fluke.  Now that he was getting grades that ranged from 98 and above, Noah was so sure that he was going to get

that intern spot once December came.  However, after all that studying, Noah was ready for some fun and he was excited about seeing Finn again.  He had received a couple of letters from Finn but it was a poor substitute for seeing Finn in person.   
  
So Noah was riding high on nerves and excitement when he drove himself to the train station.  After a couple of minutes of waiting, he got on the train heading towards Penn Station.   In his last letter, Finn had told him what time to take the train into the city.  Once he got there, Finn would there waiting for him.   Thankfully, everything went according to plan because Noah didn’t really want to  get lost in the city.   
  
“I’m so glad to see you, Noah,” Finn said.

  
“Me too.”   
  
“So is there anything you want to see here while you’re in the city?”  Finn asked.

“I would really like to go a museum or the Statue of Liberty,”  Noah answered  
  
“We can do both but first how about some lunch?”   
  
“Sure,” Noah said.

“Any requests?”   
  
“I heard Elliott rave about pizza from Brooklyn.  I’d like to try some.”“We would have to take a subway but it’s doable.”

“Great, lead the way,” Noah said.   
  
After leading Noah to the subway, Finn paid for both their fares.   Once they were on the 2nd line, they made their way to Brooklyn Heights for some pizza. The subway car they entered was  a bit crowded so Finn and Noah held on the poles until they reached their stop.  After they had exited from the car, Noah let Finn led him to a little Italian place that was nothing more than a hole in the wall.“I know it doesn’t look like much but they have the best pizza,” Finn said.   
  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Noah said replied as he followed Finn inside.   
  
When they were finally seated, Finn ordered them a pie with extra cheese.  As it baked in the oven, Finn asked:, “So, how is school going?.  The last time I wrote you mentioned you're meeting with Professor Jones.”   
  
“He was impressed with the fact that I got a 10o on his exam.  He told me that if I keep on doing well in all of my classes that I would be a shoo in for the intern position.”   
  
“That's great, Noah.  I’m really proud of you.”   
  
“So far the lowest grade I’ve gotten this semester is a 98.”   
  
“Forget about the Statue of Liberty and a Museum, I am going to take you somewhere special to celebrate.”   
  
“You don’t have to do that,” Noah said.   
  
“Believe me , you’re going to love this.”   
  
“I trust you, Finn.”   
  
With a smile, Finn got up to get their hot pizza pie.  Once they were finished they got onto a another subway train.  Taking the Q from Brooklyn Heights to Brighton Beach, Noah saw a smile of excitement on Finn’s face.   
  
“Where are we going?”   
  
“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise,” Finn said.   
  
“Please,” Noah begged.   
  
“Nope, you’ll find out when we get there.”

  
Realizing that  he wouldn’t be getting any information out of Finn, Noah stopped asking.  Instead he let himself be lead out of the subway station and onto the street.  After walking  a couple of blocks, Noah saw something that he’d only seen in pictures — the Cyclone.

“I can’t believe you brought me to Coney Island,” Noah said with a smile on his faced.   
  
“I wish I could have shown you Luna Park but it burnt down last year.  There were talks of rebuilding it but unfortunately, they seemed to have forgotten about it entirely.  There are still some rides there that are open, however.”

“It’s so quiet here,” Noah said.  
  
“Coney Island is not as popular as it use to be but I still love going here.  Besides that means that we don’t have to wait in line.  Which ride do you want to go on first?”   
  
“The Cyclone, of course,” Noah answered as he practically ran towards the roller coaster.

 

With a smile on his own face, Finn followed him.  After a couple of rides, the two made their way to the Wonder Wheel.  They didn’t have to wait that long for a seat.  Wanting to have a little privacy with Noah, Finn picked one of the stationary cars instead of the one that slide inward and outward when the wheel moved.    
  
Since the cars next to them were empty, Finn leaned over to kiss Noah once they stopped at the top.    They made out for awhile until the car started to descend again. Knowing that

they had only more revolution of the wheel before they had to get off, Finn waited until they were at the top again to unzip Noah’s pants.

“Finn, are you sure we should be doing this here?”   Noah asked.  “What if we get caught?”   
  
“There’s no one in the other cars and we have a couple of stops before we reach the ground,” Finn said.   
  
“Fuck, I want you so much, but we still shouldn’t be doing this here.”

“Then I’ll just have my way with you when we get back to my apartment,” Finn said zipping Noah’s pants up again.

“Promise?”   Noah asked, as their car finally descended to the ground.

“I promise, now let's go to the Parachute Jump.”

 

By the time they left Coney Island it was dark and the two boys were ready for dinner. Instead of taking Noah somewhere fancy, Finn brought Noah a hot dog once they got back to the city.  When they were finished walking around the city, they made their way to Finn’s apartment.  After locking the door behind them, Finn kissed Noah once again.

 

His night with Finn was a revelation.  Sex had never been a priority for Noah but Finn had made him feel good.  Noah had been nervous — it was his first time and he didn’t want to disappoint Finn.  Once their clothes were off, however, Finn was gentle and kind.  He showed Noah how he liked to be touched. Finn had returned the favor, leaving Noah breathless.  By the time Finn was inside of him, Noah had come undone.   

 

In that moment the connection he felt with Finn was undeniable and by the end of the night, Noah knew that he was in love.  The next morning, a very naked and satisfied Noah tried to snuggle up with Finn but his side of the bed was empty.  Trying not to read anything into Finn’s absence, Noah pulled on his pants and went to look for him.   Opening the bedroom door, he was about to step into the hallway when he heard Finn and someone else talking in the kitchen.

 

“Did you forget that I was coming over this morning?  We don’t have time for your little indiscretions, Finn. We have to get there before he does,” the stranger said.

“Don’t you think I know that, Jesse?  Kurt might be your boyfriend but he’s my brother and I will do anything to save his life.  I need just one for job and I will have enough money for a one way ticket out of here,”  Finn  replied angrily.

“Sorry, I just….”

“I know, you don’t want the doctors to stop Kurt’s treatments.  You’re worried and so am I.  In order to get the money we need, this job has to go off with a hitch.  If it does; not only will we have the money for Kurt’s medication but we’ll be living like kings for the rest of our lives.”

“What about your flavor of the month, how does he fit in this equation?” Jesse asked.

“That’s none of your business.  Anyway, you should go before your wife realizes that you're missing.  If you’re gone too long, Rachel might get suspicious about your whereabouts and you wouldn’t want her to find out about your little secret would you?”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.  Rachel serves her purposes but you know that I love Kurt and not her.”

“I know you do, I just don’t understand why you had to marry her,” Finn said.

“Rachel might be annoying but she’s my ticket to my parents’ inheritance.  If they found out I was gay they would have disowned me. I would get nothing, Finn.  I can’t count on your little mission to go right.  I need the money for the future I want to share with Kurt.  Now that she’s with child, my duty is done.  Once he or she is born, I will get my inheritance.”

“I know,  I just wish things could be different,”  Finn said.

“Unfortunately, they aren’t.  As much as I want to be with Kurt, I know I will always have to be careful.  There is too much to lose if people ever find out we’re gay, Finn.  Which is why, I would caution you about seeing this boy again.  Let it just be a one night fling and get your head in the game.  The stakes are too high for you to lose it all because you’re in love,” Jesse said.

“You’re right.”

“I have to go, just remember that we’ll all be rich if everything goes right,” Jesse said before leaving Finn’s apartment.

 

Once Jesse was gone, Noah went back into Finn’s bedroom.  Putting on his shirt, Noah tried not to think about what he had just heard.  Except his brain wouldn’t let him forget it — the whole conversation had Noah reeling.  What exactly was Finn doing in order to help Burt pay for Kurt’s treatment.

 

Finn had told Noah that he worked with his step-father in the garage. Had that all been a lie?   Obviously there were things about Finn that Noah couldn’t trust.  No matter how much he loved Finn, Noah would always been second guessing Finn’s motives.   Plus there was the fact that Finn might not even want him around after what Jesse had said.

 

After Noah had finished getting dressed, he came up with a decision.  Going into the kitchen, Noah found Finn frying some eggs over the stove.  Noah floundered a bit but he knew he had to do this — he had to break things off with Finn before it was too late.  His heart, however, was telling him it was already too late.  Noah loved Finn and he was about to break his own heart.  

 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Finn said with a smile.  “Do you want breakfast?”

“Look, I should get back to school.”

"But it’s only Sunday.”

“I have a couple of tests that I need to study for,” Noah lied.

“You heard what Jesse said, didn’t you?”  Finn asked.  

"Yes and now I’m saving you some trouble by leaving,” Noah said.

“I don’t care what Jesse said, I don’t want you to go.  Please stay,”  Finn begged.

 

Noah hesitated for a couple of seconds but ultimately he knew that he had to leave.  He couldn’t stay, not when he couldn’t trust Finn.  As much as he loved Finn, Noah’s only option right now was to go back to school.  Grabbing his things, Noah opened the front door of Finn’s apartment.

 

“I am sorry but I can’t do this anymore,” Noah said before closing the door behind him.

 

Noah’s heart broke with each step he made towards Penn Station.  There were a couple of times that Noah almost went back in a moment of doubt.  Then he remembered the conversation between Jesse and Finn; so Noah kept on going until he finally reached the train station.    Noah was waiting for the next train to Fairfield when he saw Finn walking towards him.

 

“What are you doing here?”  Noah asked.

“I couldn’t just let you leave without knowing why,”  Finn said.  “I mean things were going well between us until Jesse came over.  I want to know what has you running scared.”

“I know you’re hiding things from me Finn,”  Noah answered truthfully.  “I overheard everything you and Jesse talking about; not just our relationship.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t continue seeing you if you can’t be honest with me. So tell me Finn, how do you get your money for Kurt’s medical treatments.”

“None of your business, Noah,” Finn said angrily.  “It’s not important where I get the money from.  The only thing that matters to me is that Kurt is still alive.”

“It’s been nice knowing you, Finn Hudson.”

 

Walking away, Noah didn’t even spare a glance back at Finn as he walked toward the platform his train was on.   Noah was ready to go home and forget that he had ever fallen in love with Finn.  After getting on the train to Fairfield, Noah tried to go to sleep.  Sleep, however, seemed to elude Noah for the entire trip back to Barnett.

 

When he finally arrived at the train station, Noah got out at his stop and drove back home on his motorcycle. Tired and a bit depressed, Noah couldn’t wait to get into his bed and go to sleep for the next two days.  Things, however, didn’t go exactly according to Noah’s plan.  He had gotten back to his dorm room only to find Elliott packing up his belongs.

 

“What’s going on here?” Noah asked.

“Someone told the Dean that I was dating Dave.  They want us out of here by tomorrow night.  Apparently we’re an embarrassment to this fine establishment,”  Elliott said bitterly.

“No, this can’t be happening!”

"Well, it is!  Not only did the dean kick us out but they told our parents. Let’s just say we’re not welcomed home anymore.”

“Fuck, this is not right.  They can’t do this.”

“Unfortunately, they can and there is nothing we can do to change it.  Don’t worry, Dave and I had some money stashed away so we’re going to move to San Francisco.  Come with us.” Elliott begged.

“I can’t.”

“I know.  I’ll write you every day and if they ever find out about you, there will always be a place for you in our apartment,” Elliott promised.

“Thank you, Elliott, for everything,” Noah said.

“One more thing before I go.  Don’t let what happened with Dave and I discourage you from living the life you want Noah. Love is always worth the risk,”  Elliott said as he gave Noah a hug.  “Good-bye, Noah.”

 

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Elliott reluctantly pulled away.  Grabbing his suitcase, he sighed and then left.  Noah stood in the empty room feeling a sense of shock.  First he lost Finn and now his best friend — things were going to hell.   Noah life’s seemed to be falling apart and he didn’t know how to pick up the pieces.   The problem was, Noah didn’t know how to fix it.

 

Breaking up with Finn had been the right thing to do but Noah still had his doubts.  Had he been too quick to run away from things once things got rough?  Yet, Noah hated the fact that Finn didn’t want to let him in.  Even if Noah had continued things with Finn, would the same person would had told the Dean about Elliott out him as well?   There were too many what ifs for Noah and he couldn’t, in good conscious, every let himself be found in a compromising position.

 

If he did, Noah would lose everything and he couldn’t let that happen — not when the one thing Noah always wanted was within his grasp.  He knew that Elliott was wrong, however, love was not worth the risk.  Especially when it broke one’s heart into pieces.  Noah was done with love, the only thing that mattered to him know was school.

 

_**November 1945** _

 

It had been a month since Noah left Finn in New York City  and Elliott had been kicked out of school.  Since then Noah had received letters from them both.  The one from Finn  were apologetic and sincere but Noah left them unanswered.  He still loved Finn but there was apart of Noah that was still angry.  He had wanted to be apart of Finn’s life but the other man had shut him out. Finn had too many secrets; ones that could potentially hurt Noah if he had stayed with Finn.

 

Elliott, however, he had written several times.   After moving to California, he and Dave had gotten jobs.  It hadn’t been the life they had wanted when they first had come to Barnett  but they were happy.  Something that Noah felt a bit envious about.  He had never found out who had ratted out Elliott and Dave but after his roommate’s dismissal, Noah kept to himself.  Instead, he spent his time in the library or his room; habits that were paying off.  Noah was excelling in all of his studies propelling him at the top of his class.

 

His professors were impressed with the freshman student with something to prove.  By the time classes were about break for Thanksgiving, Professor Jones was ready to announce his roster for the expedition to South America.   It was during his final class of the week when Professor Jones approached him.  

 

“Can I speak to you for a moment?”  

 “Sure,” Noah answered nervously.  

 

Once the last student left the classroom, the professor said, “I’ve talked to the rest of your professors and they are very impressed with your performance in their classes.  Their recommendations have made my decision a bit easier.  I still have two more slots to fill but you’ll be one of the six students coming with me to South America.  Do you have a passport?”

 

“No, sir.”

“Well, you probably should get one by the end of December .”  

“Yes, sir,” Noah answered

“Congratulations, Noah you earned it,”  Professor said before dismissing Noah.

 

A smile lit up Noah’s face as walked towards Gertrude Bell Hall.  After Noah grabbed his mail, he went up to his room.  Putting it on his night table, Noah went to pack his clothes for his trip home.  He couldn’t wait to see his mother for the first time in months.  When Noah finished, he went through his mail.  There was two letters and two newspaper articles.  Noticing the letters were from Finn and Elliott, Noah put them to the side and picked up the newspaper articles.

 

“ **TIME LORD THIEF STRIKES AGAIN: ORB OF ANUBIS STOLEN FROM THE NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM,”**  one of the articles read.  The other headline said, **“ARCHAEOLOGISTS FIND THE FABLED LOST CITY OF GOLD, AN EXPEDITION TO BRAZIL WILL BE HEADED BY THE FAMOUS INDIANA JONES.”**

 

Noah understood why someone had sent him the articles about the expedition he would be going on in December.   Although Professor Jones had never told them the details of their trip to South America, he was excited to find out that they were going to El Dorado.   A city that had  been a myth for decades actually exactly existed.  Noah couldn’t help but feel excited about the prospect of exploring it with his hero.  He didn’t, however, understand why he kept on getting newspaper clipping about the thief.  

 

Why was someone sending him the articles?  Noah already knew that it wasn’t Elliott so who else could it be?  Thad and Sebastian didn’t have any interest in archaeology and neither did Dave.  He doubted that it was Finn.  So who was this mysterious person?  Noah knew that these robberies had nothing to do with him but someone else seemed to think he should know about them.

 

Trying to forget all about the articles,  Noah went to read his letters instead.  Elliott’s was more of an update about how he and Dave were doing in California.  The couple seemed to enjoy living in San Francisco.  They had found decent paying jobs but Noah knew they both wanted to back to school  Something they couldn’t do unless they save up their money.  

 

The plan was for Elliott to change his major and get law degree.  Once he was out of college and had a good paying job, he would pay for Dave to go back to medical school.    It was a good plan and Noah knew that Elliott would use his degree for more than defending the public.  Perhaps, one day he could change the unjust laws that made him and Elliott second class citizens in their own country.

 

Finn’s letter, however, was the same as his last two.  It was full of apologies and vague explanations.  During the last two months, Noah had debated of writing back or take the next train to the city.  Every time he read a letter from Finn’s letter, it broke his heart even more.  Sighing, Noah put the letter back in its envelope and put it in his draw with the rest of Finn’s letters.  Noah just wanted to forget all about Finn.

 

Instead he tried to focus on his trip back home.  Noah was about to go to the pay phone to call the Fairfield Rent-A-Car service when there was a knock at the door.  Opening it, Noah came face to face  with to the last person he wanted to see — Finn.  Noah was about to slam his door on Finn when he said, “I need to talk to you.”

 

“I thought I made myself clear back  in October, Finn.”

“I love you, Noah.  Doesn’t that mean anything to you.”

“You know it does Finn.  We just can’t keep doing this — no when I’m willing to put more into our relationship than you are.”

“Please Noah, just give me another chance,” Finn said.

“Then tell me, Finn, how are you getting the money for Kurt’s treatments?”

“I wish I could tell you but I can’t.”

“I have nothing more to say to you Finn,” Noah said as he about to close the door.

 

Finn, however, wasn’t about to let Noah go.  He had done a lot of things in his life that he wasn’t proud of but he was willing to fight for Noah.  So he stuck his foot to prevent Noah from shutting the door in his face.

 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.  I know you want to know everything about me and what’s going on in my life but I can’t tell you everything just yet.  I promise you that one day I will.  You just have to be patient with me.  Please don’t throw everything we could  have of had together away,” Finn begged.

“I love you Finn but I don’t know if I could ever trust you.  How can things between us ever work out if I always doubt your motives?”

“Look, you don’t have to decide anything right now.  Just spend Thanksgiving with me and we’ll see how things go.”

“I can’t, I’m going home to Ohio for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, well then I’ll come with you.”

“There’s no way in hell....”

“Just give me one more chance, I promise you won’t regret it,” Finn said, interrupting whatever Noah was about to say.

"I am was about drive home, Finn.”

“No problem.   I’ll can come with you.”

“Okay, I’ll give you one more chance but if you fuck it up, you’ll never see me again,” Noah said. “Let’s go before we hit too much traffic.”

 

Noah grabbed his suitcase as Finn followed closely behind him.   After they had gotten in the the car that Noah had rented for the weekend, they began the long drive back to Ohio.  He was flattered that Finn had wanted to come with him but now Noah was in a bit of a bind.  He hadn’t let Tamara know that he was bringing anyone home.

 

“I don’t know what to tell my mom about you since I didn’t tell her that I was bringing anyone over for Thanksgiving.”

“Tell her that I’m your roommate.”

“First of all, that would be lying and second of all, she knows that Elliot is my roommate,”  Noah said.  “I didn’t even tell my mother that Elliott getting kicked out of college.”

“How did that happen?”  A surprised Finn asked.

“They found out that he was dating Dave.  I probably shouldn’t even be letting you come with me, not when I have some much to lose.  What if they find out about us?”

“They won’t, Noah.  As far as anyone knows, I’m your new roommate who doesn’t have anywhere to go for the holidays. I’m sure you mother will understand.”

 “Well, she’ll certainly have enough to food prepared to feed an army,” Noah said with a smile.

 “I can’t wait to meet her.”

As they continued to drive towards Ohio, Noah wondered if had made the right choice by letting Finn come with him.  There were still so many things about him that Noah didn’t know and yet there was apart of Noah that didn’t want to let Finn go again.  Ending their relationship had been the hardest thing for Noah to do so he wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice.

 

After arriving in Ohio, the two boys then made their way to Lima.  Noah was bit nervous about seeing his mother again.  Although Noah knew that she loved him, they hadn’t gotten the chance to speak while he was away at college.  Noah had written her several letters but it hadn’t been the same.  Now he was worried about Tamara finding out that he was gay.   With doubts continuing to swirl inside the back of his mind,  Noah drove them to his house, where they were greeted by a very ecstatic Tamara.

 

She ran towards Noah before wrapped her arms around him.  They both stood there for a moment — Tamara unwilling to let go of her baby just yet.  Finally, after a couple minutes Tamara ended the hug and turn around to get a look a Finn.   Noah only wrote to her about his grades and sometimes about his roommate, Elliott.  So Tamara assumed that was who Noah had brought home with him for Thanksgiving.

 

“You must be Elliott,” Tamara said with a smile.

“No ma'am, my name is Finn Hudson, I’m a friend of your son’s.  When I told him I didn’t have any family, he invited me to come with him to Ohio.  I hope that’s okay with you ma’am,”  Finn lied.

“The more, the merrier.  I have plenty of food and you can share a room with Noah but I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t bring a suitcase with you,” Tamara said, pointing to Finn’s empty hands.

“Noah’s invitation was a little last minute.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I have some old clothes from my husband,” she said before the two boys to their room.

 

As soon as Tamara was gone, Finn leaned in  and attempted to kiss Noah on the lips. His advances were rebuffed, however, as Noah pushed him away to unpack.  He began putting his clothes into his chester drawers when he said, “we can do this that here, Finn.”

 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Noah.  She’s downstairs.”

“And she can come up here at any time.  I can’t let my mom find out that I am gay.”

“I know.  I just wish that I could hold and kiss you whenever I want.  I want to walk down the street holding hands with you and no one will care that we’re in love.”

“That’s just a fantasy, Finn.  They will never accept us.”

“You’re wrong, Noah.  One day they will.”

“As much I like your vision of the future, Finn, I can’t let my mom find out about us.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

 

By the time Noah’s clothes were put away, the smell of turkey filled the air.  Tamara was peeling potatoes in the kitchen when the two boys descended the stairs.  Finn’s mouth began to water as Tamara asked, “can you boys finish peeling these while I put the soup up?”

 

“Sure,”  the boys said in unison.

 

After Tamara handed the peeler to Noah, she found another one in the utensil drawer and gave that one to Finn.  Once the boys got to work, Tamara began to make her famous chicken soup along with some Matzo Balls.  As they continued peel the potatoes, Finn said, “that smell good Ms. Puckerman.”

 

“Please, call me Tamara,” she said.  “So Finn, how did you met my boy?”

“In the library,” Finn lied. “We bonded over our love of archaeology.”

“So you’re going to be an archaeologist as well?” Tamara asked.

"No, I am majoring in Education.  Archaeology is just a hobby of mine,” Finn answered.

“What about you Noah, how have you been doing in all of your classes?”

“I told you mom, I’m getting all As.”

“And what about that internship you’ve been obsessing over,” Tamara said causing Finn to chuckle.

“Professor Jones told me that I got it today.  I’m going to be going to South America during winter break,” Noah said with a smile.

“Congratulations,” Finn said even as his smile disappeared from his face.

“Thank you, Finn.  All I need to do is get my passport.”

“You can do that tomorrow, Noah.”  Tamara said.  “Now why don’t you two listen to the game on the radio while I finish up in here.”

 

After putting the finished potatoes in a bucket filled with water and the peelers on the table, the two boys went into the living room.  Once Noah had put on the radio and changed the station to the football game, he sat down on the couch next to Finn.  They sat in silence just watching the game for awhile until Finn began to feel a bit antsy.  Although he couldn’t tell Noah about the activities that he and Jesse had been up to for the past year, he could at least warn Noah about certain things.  South America was the worst place for Noah to be going — it would put his life into jeopardy.

 

“I don’t think you should go to South America,” Finn  finally said.

“I worked really hard to get that internship, Finn.  I’m not just going to give it up because you told me to.”

“Look, I can’t protect you…”

“I don’t need anything from you, Finn,” Noah said, interrupting whatever warning Finn was about to give him. “I’m going and that’s finale.”

 

With a sigh, Noah got up from the couch and left Finn alone in the living room. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Noah went to his room. Lying down on his bed, Noah wondered how he had let Finn convince that he should tag along on Noah’s trip home.  They’ve only been in Ohio for a couple of hours and it was already turning into a disaster.

 

Noah was so proud of his accomplishments and now Finn was telling him that he shouldn’t go to South America.  Was there something Finn knew that he didn’t?  Did his warning have something to do with Jesse?  There were too many questions that weren’t being answered.  Yet Finn expected Noah to trust him enough to decline the internship he had worked so hard for.  

 

Noah couldn’t do that, not when he finally had the chance to work with his hero.  Besides, Professor Jones had put a lot of faith in Noah when he had given him the internship in the first place. There was no way in hell that Noah was about to let Indiana Jones down. Noah had been thinking about it all in his room for a while when he heard a knock on the door.

 

“Who is it?”  Noah asked.

“It’s me sweetie,  is everything alright?”  Tamara asked.  

“I’m fine mom.”

“Okay honey, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready.”

“I’ll be down in just a minute.” Noah said.

 

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Noah opened his door and went downstairs. He was about to enter the kitchen when Finn asked, “can we talk?”

 

“I really don’t feel like talking, Finn.”

“I just wanted to apologize about before.  It’s not my place to tell you what to do,” he said softly so that Tamara couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“You’re right, it’s not.”

"I’m just worried about you.  This trip could be dangerous and I don’t want to lose you,”  Finn said.

“I promised you that I will be careful.”

 

Forgetting all about his mother in the other room, Noah was about to lean in for a kiss when Tamara called out, “dinner is ready.”  Startled, Noah put some distance between him and Finn before going into the kitchen.  A couple of minutes later, Finn followed him inside.  After sitting down, the two boys were treated to Tamara’s delicious home cooking.  

 

Later, when everyone was full,  Finn and Noah helped Tamara clean up after the meal. Knowing that his mother wouldn’t be coming into the living room any time soon, Noah kissed Finn on the lips.  They made out on the couch for awhile until Finn decided to be a little bold.  He was about to reach into Noah’s pants, when Noah pulled away from him.

“Finn, not here.  We can do this later when my mom has gone to sleep.”

“So does that mean you want to make things between us work?”  Finn asked.

“I do, Finn.  I love you so much that it hurts but there is a part of me that still doesn’t trust you.

“I wish I could tell you everything, Noah but I can’t — it’s too dangerous.”

“For me or for you?”  Noah asked.

“For the both of us,” Finn answer before going back to watching the game.

 

By the time night came and Tamara was in bed, Finn had snuck into Noah’s room and locked the door behind him.    After taking his clothes off, Finn slipped into  the bed with an equally naked Noah. Slowly exploring each other, they took note of each spot that made their partner moan in pleasure.

 

They took their time as hands lingered in certain places and kisses were exchanged. Breathlessly, Finn  was sprawled across the mattress as Noah took his hard, long, thick cock into his mouth for the first time. Tentatively, he licked his way across the length. Nervously, he wrapped his mouth around its head. Alternating between licking and sucking, Noah tried to take more of it into his mouth.

 

As Noah bobbed his head up and down Finn’s dick, Finn found enough breath to make a request that benefited them both. They shifted positions as Noah licked and sucked Finn’s length, while Finn was doing the same thing to him. They pleasured each until they were at the brink of coming, then Finn stopped what he was doing in order to make another demand.

 

“I want you inside of me, Noah.”

“Are you sure?”  Noah asked, since the last time they made love it was Finn who had been inside of him.

“Yes… please… I need you now.”

 

After taking some Vaseline out of his night table drawer, Noah squeezed some of the it on to his fingers before giving Finn another kiss on the lips.  Going slow, Noah gently placed his index finger inside Finn’s opening.  One then joined another as Finn  continued to beg for more.   Finally, once Noah was done prepping Finn, he slowly pushed inside of Finn. Noah waited for Finn to adjust before setting a slow rhythm.  Noah thrusted in and out of Finn’s opening as he wrapped his large hands around Finn’s cock.  Sliding his hand up and down Finn’s length, Noah speed his thrusts up a bit.  Panting, Noah felt himself getting close to finish.  Finally,  after a couple more of thrusts, Noah bit his lips to stifle his need to shout.  Finn quietly followed not too long after him.  

 

Afterwards, once Noah had taken care to clean the both of them, Finn wrapped his arms around Noah.    It was in moments like this that Noah wondered why he ever let Finn go in the first place.  Shouldn’t the fact that Finn loved him be enough for Noah?  Yet while his heart was telling him to forget all about Finn’s past, his brain was telling him that he would regret this — that the whole relationship would implode.

 

Noah, however, tried to make his time with Finn in Ohio count.  It wasn’t as fancy as New York City but he showed Finn where he went to school and his old haunts.  By the end of the week, Noah had gotten his passport and had introduced Finn to the best ice cream in the country.  When the time came to go back to school, Noah didn’t want to leave.  He was afraid that once they left Ohio everything would change.

 

Before Noah left to take him and Finn back to the airport, Noah said one last goodbye to his mother.  As he wrapped his arms around Tamara, she whispered, “I love you Noah, no matter what.  It’s nice to see you so happy.”

 

Smiling at his mother’s acceptance, Noah kissed Tamara on her cheek before letting her go.  After taking one last look at the place he called home, Noah sighed and got into the rental car.  Noah drove them to the airport as Finn tried to get some sleep.    Once they had arrived, Noah woke Finn up before they made their way to their flight.   

 

After the best three days of Noah’s life, things would never be the same.

 

_**December 1945** _

 

Once Thanksgiving break came and went, the semester seemed to fly by.  When finals were done and grades were handed out, the six interns gathered in Professor Jones’ office for one last meeting before they went to Brazil.  The interns would be divided up into two groups.  One would be exploring the outside of the city with the archaeologist who had discovered El Dorado while the other three would be going into the actual city with Professor Jones.  Noah had been one of the interns selected to go with Professor Jones.  He couldn’t believe he would exactly actually get the chance to work with his hero.

 

While everything was going right in school for Noah, everything was going wrong with his relationship with Finn.  After Thanksgiving, all communication between them had stopped.  Noah had written a couple of letters to his boyfriend but it was like Finn had disappeared.  Noah just hoped that Kurt was okay.  Kurt’s condition turning for the worst was the only explanation that Noah could think of for Finn’s silence.

Then the day before his trip to Brazil,  the Resident Advisor told Noah  that he had a call. Picking up the phone, Noah said, “hello.”

“Hello Noah,” said a voice that Noah only recognized because of that day in Finn’s apartment.

“Jesse, is Finn okay?” A worried Noah asked.

“He’ll be fine if you do what I say,” Jesse threatened.

“You leave him the fuck alone!  I am not doing anything for you, asshole.”

“Then your beloved Finn will die.”

“And what is it that you want, Jesse?”  Noah asked.

“Gold, of course.  I know all about you little expedition to El Dorado.  Meet me near the city with enough money for me to be able to live like a king or I’ll kill Finn.”

“Okay, I’ll do it just don’t hurt Finn.”

“Good boy, I know you’d see it my way,” Jesse said before hanging up.

 

Noah stared at the phone in horror for a moment — then left the room.  Suddenly his trip to Brazil didn’t matter anymore.  Finn was in danger and Noah had to betray Professor Jones’ trust in order to Finn’s life.  As much as Noah hated the thought of disappointing Professor Jones, he needed to do this.  He needed to steal that gold so that Finn would be safe.

 

The next day as the team drove down to Brazil, Noah tried not to think about Finn or what Noah had to do once he got to El Dorado.  Everything about the situation was breaking Noah’s heart.  He, however, would do just about anything when it came to Finn.  Once the plane landed and Noah retrieved his luggage, he followed Professor Jones and his other team members to a bus they had rented.  After driving for several hours, they finally reached a small camp where they would be staying at for the remainder of their trip.  

 

Although Noah and the others would be going into the city tomorrow, he was a bundle of nerves.   This was his first archaeology dig but now all  Noah’s excitement about going to El Dorado was gone thanks to Jesse. Noah was going to make that little bastard pay for kidnapping Finn.  For now, however, Noah needed some sleep.

 

Noah is was in half asleep/half awake state when he heard someone fumbling with the flaps of the tent he was sharing with two of his fellow interns (whom hadn’t come to bed yet).  After a bit of rustling, a tall man entered  the tent.  Unable to recognize the stranger in the dark, Noah leapt into action.  Balling his hand into a fist, Noah punched the man in the face.

 

“Fuck,” the man groaned..

“Finn, is that you?”  Noah asked, recognizing the man’s voice at once.

“Yes,”  Finn answered as he rubbed at his sore jaw.

“What the hell are you doing here?  I thought Jesse had you.”

“I came here to protect you.  Jesse has gone rogue.  Everything he told you is a lie.”

“Just tell me what’s going on Finn!”  A frustrated Noah  demanded.

“You deserve to know everything.  Please, hear me out before saying anything, okay?”

“I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

 

“As you know, Kurt is very sick and his treatments are expensive. At first his father was able to afford them but then the war happened and the business wasn’t getting as many customers as it used to.  Then Burt had a heart attack, which left my family next to nothing.  So I began to steal things,” Finn said.

“Fuck, you’re the Time Lord Robber aren’t you,” Noah interrupted.

“I hate that name but yes, I am,” Finn said.  “Jesse was helping me out until he got greedy.  For him, it wasn’t never about Kurt.  He wanted the money for himself.”

“Were you the one who was sending me all those newspaper articles?” Noah asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Every time there was a robbery, someone would send me newspaper clips of the crime.  At  first I thought it was my roommate, Elliott, but it wasn’t him,” Noah said.

“It must have been Kurt.  He hates what we’re doing  even if it's paying for his treatments. When he learned about you, Kurt thought I should tell you about my life of crime.  Of course, I didn’t want to lose you so I kept quiet.  Kurt must have taken matters into his own hands and sent those articles to you.  I knew I shouldn’t have left your address out in the open like that,”  Finn said.

“I’m glad that he did.  What are you going to do?”

“Steal some gold and take care of Jesse,” Finn answered.

“I can’t let you do that.”

“I need the money, Noah.  If I don’t get it, Kurt could die.  As for Jesse, he deserves what’s coming to him.”

“The artifacts belong in a museum Finn,”  Noah implored. “You can’t do this.”

“I thought you would understand.”

“I do but there are other ways to earn money.”

“I’m already working two jobs and it’s still not enough.  This is the only way I can save my brother and you can’t stop me Noah.”

“Please don’t do this!”

“It’s too late, just stay out of my way,” Finn said before leaving Noah’s tent.

Once Finn was gone, Noah knew what he needed to do.  Leaving his tent, Noah went to see Professor Jones.  If anyone could help both Noah and Finn it would be him.  Perhaps there was a way Finn could get the money to help Kurt without having to steal anything from the city.  The thought of all that gold was alluring but the price of taking it and selling it to the highest bidder was too steep.

 

Knowing that the Professor hadn’t gone to sleep yet because he could see a light within the tent and the silhouette of his professor sitting at a table, Noah stopped outside of his tent and asked, “sir, can I come in and speak to you for a moment?”

 

“Of course you can,”  Professor Jones said before Noah opened the flaps of his tent and stepped inside. Noah must have looked worried because the professor took one look at him and simply asked: “Is everything alright, Noah?”

“No, not, really sir.”

“Please call me Indy, we’re not in a classroom anymore.”

"Okay, Indy.  Anyway, a friend of mine has a sick brother at home and he’s been stealing in order to pay for his treatments.”

“Why are you tell me this, Noah?”  The professor asked, looked puzzled.

“Because that friend is here right now and he will stop at nothing to steal of some of the gold from El Dorado,”  Noah answered.

“Then we’ll stop him.”

“How?  He needs the money and I don’t want Finn to get hurt.”

“We’ll find another way for your friend to get the money that he needs.   I promise you that I will not hurt your friend.”

“Thank you, sir.”

"You’re welcome, Noah.  Now go get some sleep.  We have a big day in front of us tomorrow.”

 

Sleep, however, did not come to Noah as he stayed up all night tossing and turning.  Not only did Noah wonder if he had done the right thing but he was worried for Finn’s safety. When morning came, a bleary eyed Noah got dressed and went to go find some breakfast.  Going  to the commissary tent, Noah grabbed some eggs and coffee before sitting down next to a couple of interns.  Noah couldn’t help but feel both nervous and anxious about the upcoming day.  Not only did he have Finn to contend with but there was still of Jesse to worry about on top of that.

 

After breakfast, the group was one their way to El Dorado.  As they drove down the dirt road, Noah saw the sun glinting off the towers of gold.  The closer they got, more of the city was revealed to them.  Noah stared in out at the golden gates and towers all covered in precious jewels, it was beautiful.    

 

Once the group was split up in two, Noah entered the city along with Professor Jones.  The city was filled with gold, jewels, bowls, and statues; it was an archaeologist's dream.  As the group went into one of the many temples of El Dorado,  Noah caught sight of Jesse.  He was near the temple with a huge canvas bag and he was placing both gold and jewelry in it. He couldn't believe that Jesse was stupid enough to steal artifacts in broad daylight.  Apparently, Jesse was a terrible thief.  Angry at Jesse audacity Noah decided to approach the asshole

 

“Get out of here now.”

“No,” Jesse said as he continued throwing things into the bag.

“That’s doesn’t belong to you.  Now put that back or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what?”  Jesse said interrupting Noah as he took out a .35mm gun out of his pocket.   “You know, it might fun — killing Finn’s little boy toy.”

“Please don’t do this!”

“Why not?  You’re the reason that Finn doesn’t want to do this anymore.   Before you came along, he was willing to steal just about anything to save his precious brother.  We were going to be rich.  Now, thanks to you, I’ve lost my partner.  I am not about to lose all this money because Finn suddenly grew a conscious and it’s all because of you.  Say good-bye, Noah,” Jesse said as he raised the gun to point it at Noah.

“FBI, put the gun down,” Finn shouted in unison with a paler gentleman at his side “Jesse St. James you’re under arrest for robbery, racketeering, extortion and attempted murder.”

 

As the other man went to put Jesse in handcuffs, Noah rushed over to Finn.  Noah couldn’t believe his eyes.  Apparently, Finn reallywasn’t who he had said he was.  Noah needed some answers and he need them now!

 

“What’s going on here?”  a very confused Noah demanded  “I thought you were a mechanic with a sick brother.”

“I am an undercover agent,” Finn admitted.  “We’ve been looking for Jesse for a long time.  So when he started to date my brother — well I took advantage of the situation.”

“So everything you told me was a lie?”

“Not everything.  I do love you Noah but I couldn’t break my cover.  As much as I wanted to tell you everything, I couldn’t.  You had to believe that I was the one committing those robberies.  I was just helping him out while I was wearing a wire.  I needed evidence.  All the things he stole were actually sold to FBI agents.  We couldn’t say anything to the public so we let those stories Kurt sent you run,”  Finn said.  “I didn’t lie to you about my brother either, he really is sick and  he did send you those articles.”

“Why?”

“Because he really did want me to tell you the truth about  me and the operation but I couldn’t.  I was too close to bagging Jesse and I couldn’t let it all go to shit because I fell in love with you.”

“I just wish you would’ve told me  but I understand why you couldn’t.  Just promise me one thing...,” Noah said.

“Anything.”

“No more lying even if it’s for work and we get home we'll take things more slowly.”

“I promise.  Now don’t you have a city to explore?”

“Indeed, I do Mr. Hudson. Then go back to work, I’ll see you when you get back home.”

 

_**Epilogue: June 2015** _

 

Over the past seventy years together, Noah and Finn had had their ups and downs; like any other couple.  When Noah had come back to the States from Brazil, it had taken him some time to know Finn all over again.  The trust hadn’t been easily earned but after a while Noah was ready to be fully committed to Finn. After Noah received his degree, he had moved in with Finn. Although living together was nice, they wanted to get married.  The world, however, hadn’t caught up with them quite yet.

 

It was a hot summer day in New York City when the two retired men turned on the television.  They had been waiting for this ruling for months.  Grabbing Finn’s hand, Noah waited with baited breath for the decision to come down from the Supreme Court.  

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the reporter read the ruling.   Gay marriage was now the law of the land.

 

Leaning over, Noah kissed Finn on the lips.  They had waited seventy years for this day and finally at the ages of 88 and 89 they could finally get married.   It was everything Noah and Finn had dreamed of — the world had finally caught up with them.

 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
